Uchiha Tenson
Tenson Uchiha (うちは 天孫, Uchiha Tenson) is a Shinobi of Konohagakure and member of the Uchiha clan. ''' '''Appearance "I am Uchiha Tenson and my dream.... My Dream is to become a great Hero!" Tenson a boy lacking the pure blood of an Uchiha has curly jet black hair with red flecks that he inherited from his mother. While not considered the most handsome Tenson is said to have a face like his mother, one filled with the excitement for mystery and adventure. His bright Icy blue eyes expressing the determination and innocence of one not scarred by the traumas of the war. He's quite slim in stature having grown tall and strong since first entering into the academy. He dons a vest of a Chunin of Konoha on top of a crimson red shirt that he received by a tailor within the Uchiha District. He wears a custom headband that belonged to his Father, small plum blossom patterns within the fabric. Personality Tenson is a true idealist, a Mediator of sorts, always looking for the hint of good in even the worst of people and events, searching for ways to make things better. While he may be perceived as calm, reserved, or even shy, he has an inner flame and passion that can truly shine. The risk of feeling misunderstood is a problem for the young Uchiha but when they find like-minded people to spend their time with, the harmony they feel will be a fountain of joy and inspiration. "Son there are so many stories in life to be written so many that come to an end what will your life be" ''- Rikuto Uchiha'' Background ' Tenson was born to an Uchiha man and a woman of Uzumaki descent. From a young age, Tenson was surrounded by stories of great heroes such as Raishimaru and Ookami as well as stories of his Grandfather. Throughout his youth, be began to love and cherish the heroes of the past and history. Growing up in Whirlpool Country, Tenson was surrounded by more knowledge than the young Uchiha could handle as he spent most of his time in the libraries studying different cultures and the lore of different clans. Due to this Tenson became more of an analytical thinker causing him to be deep in thought at times and caused him to over-analyze certain situations. During his time in Whirlpool, Tenson's family was usually without a father as his own was constantly be traveling back and forth disappearing for months on end for work as an Anbu Member for Konohagakure due to this Tenson spent most of his time in the library that actually training. Around the age of 10 Tenson's father, Rikito Uchiha died in the line of duty. On an undercover mission, he ended up sacrificing his life for one of his comrades, completely depleting all of his chakra in the process. he was buried in the mountains of the Moon Country which Tenson visits regularly to pay his respects. Within his will Tenson's father wanted Tenson and his mother to move to the Moon Country as he believed that there they would be taken care of and Tenson could have some foundation to start training. At age 11 Tenson and his mother moved to the Moon Country where Tenson began his training along with the other youths. During his time there he gained basic taijutsu training as well as discovering his aptitude for Water Release inherited from his mother. At times he tried to open up to the other Uchiha kids about stories of heroes especially the story of his grandfather but instead of the children enjoying his love for the past they ridiculed it, even calling the story of his grandfather false. Disheartened by the constant Belabor from training and the teasing of his classmates Tenson came home to his mother in tears ''"Well Tenso there's something in life you need to realize-- and that is with time people forget so many stories are left behind with each generation but there are some who's deeds carve their names into the heavens so no one can forget" - Sakiko After this Tenson was gifted a Scarf from his mother which used to belong to his father when he was his age till this day Tenson treasures the scarf with his own life as it reminds him of his late father and his dream to become a hero whose name will be known even in the next world. From ages 13 to 15 Tenson became greatly dedicated to his training and his studies attempting to find a perfect balance between the two. After turning 15 he was instructed to move to Konohagakure to begin training as a student at the Academy as many children of Noble Clans do and began his career as a Shinobi. '''Academy Years On his first day arriving to Konoha, Tenson was very recluse for the rest of the people who traveled from their home countries. Being close to Konoha the trip only took him several hours. he met a few new friends very quickly making company with Nara Nakigitsune and Koizami Rokudenashi becoming close friends with them. He spent most of his time studying in the academy going through the academy learning the history of the Great War. During his time there Tenson began to become more creative with what he did creating his chakra, attempting to develop a certain technique. A compressed Spherical Water Bullet that can be carried and thrown. For some time he was completely lost on how to properly develop or even execute the technique. He began to study some information on the Yuki Clan's Kekkei Genkai and it's manipulation of water within the air and how the influence of chakra on it may work. Even though he had a concept of the ability there was no base behind it as he could barely produce enough chakra to make a sphere of water of the smallest degree. This changed as he met a studious young Arumaze with Orange hair and large spectacles that caught his eye, Yakamashi Nami, she ended up helping him improve his chakra control drastically allowing him to become proficient in the art of releasing chakra without growing too weary. Sometime later after nearing his time to become promoted he had an encounter with a Silver Haired Jonin known only to him as Tenshin. He saw the boy's potential behind many of the other students when he watched Tenson attempt to show him the technique he was trying to develop. Slightly amused he opted to teach Tenson the art of meditation which Tenson still doesn't understand to this day. Regardless, Tenson took Tenshin's teachings, constantly practicing meditation breathing throughout his daily walk of the village taking time out of the day from training to practice his meditation. When the time finally came Tenson was called back to Moon Country by order of his mother to be met with a surprise, A bright Red Headband with ripple patterns within the fabric, the Symbol of Konohagakure on the front, he'd finally be accepted as an official Shinobi of Konohagakure. He also was presented with a bright red and black scarf that his mother had made for him during his time in the academy. Sakiko looked at her son with tears streaming down her face, she began to brush her dark red hair away from her eyes attempting to fully see her son as he began to tie the headband she noticed how similar he looked to his father, the determined look, yet she also saw her joyful expression and light blue eyes as well. She covered her mouth as she thought to herself "Wow I never thought this day would come that my son....... My son would become a Shinobi." "Y'know Tenso, that's your father's old headband he had the one that I made for him when we first met" Tenson looked at his mother a look a pride in his eyes as he activated his Sharingan triumphantly, pointing at his newly gained headband from his mother. "So... you think I look like him now,, I mean now it's impossible for me to not be under his watch, and that he's gonna watch when I become a hero as well." Genin Trials Once donning the headband of a shinobi of Konohagakure, Tenson made a step closer to his dream one step closer to becoming a hero. He began to take his training more seriously as he had been before seeing how he was falling behind the others that graduated with him. After some time a friend of his Ryuusei Namikaze was promoted to the rank of Chunin teaching many classes at the academy this pushed him to train harder than ever to achieve the rank of Chunin. He continued the development of his new Jutsu being tutored regularly by Tenshin. Sometime later he and a few other students, as well as Michiya, were approached by a strange man. His hair, long and silver concealing his face from the group..... They were given a task to guard a man the mission was said to be unlisted due to the events that it may entail. For some within the group, many were on edge, days of strategy between Tenson and Michiya had begun attempting to bring each all the students back alive unknown of the mission may involve. When the promised day came they united under the name Team Yoru, The team that operates within the night. Luckily, the mission ended without any casualties but as a result of keeping a mission secret. He ended up making an enemy out of one of his comrades, Nara Sakai. Though he did end up growing closer to Michiya as well as a student named Shozuki Heiri. After some time later while training, he was approached by an old teacher of his Uchiha Moshi, She was tired and weary from fighting on the front lines, yet she appeared no less with news of Tenson's promotion to the rank of Chunin she commended his skills that he showcased within reports given bestowing him the honor of becoming the rank. Relationships ''' '''U̶z̶u̶m̶a̶k̶i̶ Sakiko Sakiko bursts into the archives within the Great Library looking around with a frantic look on her face. "Tenson! Where are you" Running past the halls until she found the history section. She saw a young Tenson buried in books near the end of the section, many were wide open as he looked through each one excitedly. "Whoa this is amazing" Tenson looked up noticing his mother towering over him with a worried frown which quickly turned into a smile. "Come here you!" Sakiko picked up the young Tenson as the two left the library leaving a large mess of books behind them - Sakiko dealing with Young Tenson's antics Mother to Tenson, Sakiko has a close relationship with him as he received a lot of his adventurous personality from her. Many stories of heroes in his youth were through his mother sparking his interest in past heroes. From a young age, Sakiko was Tenson's main support system giving life advice to him and motivating him to follow his passions. Due to certain duties elsewhere Tenson's father was never much of a presence leading her to teach him things like Shurikenjutsu and Ninjutsu. After the death of Rikuto and the two moving to Moon Country, she began to knit together a symbol of her and Rikuto's will for him, a long red scarf. "Ahh It's almost finished" Sakiko knitted away at the red fabric in front of her meticulously bringing piece by piece together as one side already looked like a modified Uchiha fan enveloped by a tomoe. preparing it for tomorrow, the day Tenson would set out for Konoha. She looked to the Mountains as she spoke. "Do you see him Riku? Make sure you watch over him and make his dream, our dream, become a reality" -Sakiko the day before Tenson leaves for Konohagakure Koizami Rokudenashi "Your blood isn't weak, your will to grow past it is. No Dojutsu or Clan relations will change that" "I don't know if right, but I can't unlock the sharingan with love. Still my heart beats with love for all Uchiha! One way or another I will get the right to my given name back." "Then use that love in your heart to protect those you love, and when you do, when I, Uchiha Tenson become a hero will restore you to your rightful place with our clan" Tenson's eyes burned brightly with passion the empty crimson spawned a single Tomoe. A single tear trickled from his eye. A look of empathy on his face, Two halfling Uchiha in on different paths "I promise" -Tenson and Roku speaking with each about what it truly means to be an Uchiha A new friend to Tenson, Rokudenaishi is a young Uchiha Hybrid who Tenson met soon after he arrived at the village after learning of Roku's past and having a talk on what it means to be an Uchiha and each other's goals as Tenson made a vow to return Roku's status with his clan and to personally make it so when he becomes a hero a vow which will never be broken. Tenshin A Teacher, a friend, a possible comrade to Uchiha Tenson, all these things are what the mysterious Jounin with hair of silver, Tenshin, means to him. Tenson met Tenshin during his time in the academy he was slightly cold and vindictive, unlike many of the Jounin Tenson had met during his time in Konoha. It was in the afternoon of a fall day hotter than usual where Tenson was practicing what would later be known to become the Blue Fist Sphere. He had told this mysterious Jounin of his plans and how he conceptually thought of the Jutsu. Interested in the concept Tenshin requested Tenson to perform such a technique for him. In which he began to perform the unstable jutsu in the crowded Hokage Square much to his dismay. He quickly transported the young boy elsewhere using the Flying Thunder God Jutsu or what began known to Tenson as "Tenshin's Jutsu." After an unsuccessful attempt, Tenshin challenged Tenson to improve his chakra control and from that moment Tenson began to idolize Tenshin. Cloaked Figure Her tone was calm, gentle. With the rain pouring down, Tenson would almost have to strain to heear what she had to say. "It's going to be alright one day. Maybe not today, but the storm does still pass." Hidden within the crooked areas of Amegakure, where mercenaries and those who hate Shinobi lie. Tenson met an unknown figure whose figure was obscured by cloak and shadow. Seemingly having the training of a shinobi, she made it quite aware that she is capable of surviving in the rough areas of the Rain Country despatching of what many would see as dangerous to the average human. On one early morning, Tenson encountered her within the markets of Amegakure, being heckled by a group of Mercenaries. He noted her skill in hand to hand combat using traditional taijutsu techniques. After assisting her a single time and giving her his name he formed quite an interesting bond with the young woman, one not of love or will to protect or even admiration but one of inquiry and interest. Unaware of her name he bestowed upon her the Nickname, Arumaze Suna-Chan noting her skill in healing one of his comrades and the sight of her vest under her cloak from time to time. Since then he has fulfilled a few requests for the girl only requesting to know her name. Alas, the young Uchiha is usually is declined much to his dismay. Abilities ''' '''Water Release Becoming proficient in the Ninja Arts, Tenson has a heightened understanding of Water Release able to manipulate water within his body and the area around him to perform many different Water Release Jutsu. He has great control over his chakra allowing him to shape different water projectiles into different shapes leading to him creating a senbon sized version of the Water Bullet Technique that he calls the Water Release: Water Senbon Technique. Under the guidance of the mysterious Jounin, Tenshin he has successfully developed a new Jutsu he labels as the Aoi Ken Kyu or Blue Fist Sphere which he may occasionally use within a battle. Fire Release Sakiko began to weave a multitude of hand seals comprising mainly of seals relating to Fire Jutsu. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" After bringing in a lot of air into her lungs she exhaled greatly causing a chakra-powered flame to form a large sphere over the lake where they stood. "Whoa! Was that Fire Release Mom, I didn't know you could use Jutsu like that." "Yeah Tenso, Had to impress your Father somehow didn't I?" During one of his visits to meet his mother in Moon Country, he learned of his Natural Affinity for Fire Release Jutsu, his mother showing him how to specifically use the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Sharingan Having Uchiha blood in his veins, Tenson has access to the Sharingan and if able to perform many miraculous feats with such an eye. His perception of movements are heightened and he is able to see Chakra within people but not to the same extent as a Member of the Hyuuga Clan. He has access to the Genjutsu of the Sharingan able to stun an opponent with his visual prowess. After some time training, he developed his Sharingan further allowing himself to copy certain abilities of his opponents, but the eye is still immature and not fully complete. Category:DRAFT